vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowbound Blood: A Vast Error Story
Snowbound Blood: A Vast Error Story, or Snowbound Blood, is a Vast Error spinoff anthology of visual novels. Snowbound Blood can be downloaded on itch.io here. Snowbound Blood's visual and game design take inspiration from Hiveswap: Friendship Simulator, much in the same way that the Trollodex serves as a parallel to Hiveswap's Troll Call. The Prologue and Volume 1 were released on itch.io on March 22, 2019. Plot Transcripts Transcripts for Snowbound Blood can be found on repitoncorporation.com, as well as on Google Docs. These transcripts are formatted and maintained by Snowbound Blood writer Alienoid. See also *Trollodex Credits ITCH.IO EDITION PUBLISHER * Snake Solutions Studio LLP DIRECTORS AND PRODUCERS * Austin "austinado" * Dee * Heather "Sparaze" * Kate Mitchell * Andrew D. "Kohi" * Xamag GAME DESIGN AND PROGRAMMING * Andrew D. "Kohi" - All Volumes * VeritasUnae - Volumes 3, 7 and 8 WRITERS * Kate Mitchell - Volumes 1, 3, 5, and 6 (Prologue, Husske, Mshiri, Raurou, Additional Writing) * optimisticDuelist - Volume 1 (Sestro) * Pip D. - Volumes 1 — 5 (Hamifi, Sirage, Husske, Oricka, Mshiri, Additional Writing) * Alienoid - Volumes 2, 3, 7 and 8 (Rypite, Bytcon, Necron, Sabine) * Austin "austinado" - Volumes 3, 5, 7 and 8 (Bytcon, Occeus, Necron, Sabine) * Heather "Sparaze" - Volumes 3 and 4 (Bytcon, Endari) * Dee - Volumes 3 and 5 (Bytcon, Occeus, Mshiri) * Ciro Page - Volume 4 (Endari) * VeritasUnae - Volume 6 (Raurou, Cadlys) * Aden - Volume 7 and 8 (Necron, Valtel) * Joseph C. "pN" - Volume 7 (Gerbat) CHARACTER ARTISTS * Xamag - Volumes 1, 2, 5 — 7 (Secily, Sestro, Hamifi, Rypite, Sirage, Secily/Yeshin Dancing, Pozzol, Gerbat, Cretas) * Ciro Page - Volumes 3, 6, and 7 (Bytcon, Husske, Yeshin, Talald) * Big Chalupa - Volume 4 (Endari) * Phil - Volumes 4, 7 and 8 (Oricka, Necron, Valtel) * Olschu - Volume 5 (Occeus) * Donut - Volumes 5 and 6 (Mshiri, Raurou) * Charlie - Volume 6 (Cadlys) BACKGROUND ARTISTS * Charlie - Volumes 1 — 4, 7 and 8 * Phil - Volumes 1, 3, 4, and 6 * Lupa - Volumes 1, 3, 5, and 6 * Xamag - Volumes 2, 3, 5, 7 and 8 * Chuchumi - Volumes 3, 4, and 6 * Dee - Volumes 3, 4, and 6 * Hallie Kane - Volumes 3, 5 and 8 * Bana - Volumes 4, 5, and 7 * Ciro Page - Volumes 4 and 6 — 8 * Donut - Volumes 4, 7 and 8 * Heather "Sparaze" - Volume 5 and 8 * Dia - Volume 5 * Olschu - Volumes 6 and 8 ENDING ILLUSTRATIONS * Ciro Page - Volumes 1, 3, and 5 * Big Chalupa - Volumes 2 — 4 and 6 * Phil - Volume 4 * Chuchumi - Volumes 6 and 8 * Alienoid - Volume 6 * Xamag - Volumes 7 and 8 MUSICIANS * Joseph C. "pN" ** Title Theme, "Welcome to Night Vasterror" ** Sestro's Theme, "Kid Business" ** Investigation Theme, "Total Recall" ** Hamifi's Theme, "Shh! The Adults are Talking" ** Rypite's Theme, "Sirage, You're Not Gonna Believe This" ** Sirage's Theme, "You Act Like You Never Answered a Boot Before" ** Endari's Theme, "Heathen (An Evening with Chris Angel's Gay Cousin)" ** Oricka's Theme, "Aeh... Geu Lageune..... (Damn Fish, You Live Like This?)" ** Occeus's Theme, "Dr. Horrible’s Sing-Along Ethics Violation" ** Raurou's Theme, "Rautatouille" ** Cadlys's Theme, "Potion Seller. Enough of These Games." ** Necron's Theme, "tinyurl.com_slash_y48fbov8" ** Gerbat's Theme, "Don't Shake The Hand Unless You Mean It" ** Cretas's Theme, "You've Opened the Door." ** Valtel's Theme, "for me, its always like this" ** Various Sound Effects * Kate Mitchell ** Secily's Theme, "Beatriz (Secily Cut)" ** Secily's Combat Theme, "pessimistic duelist" ** Cornfields Theme, "x marks the field" ** Mshiri's Theme, "mshiri dearest" ** Yeshin's Theme, "yeshin, somehow irresistable" ** Harbingers of the Alpocalypse Theme, "The Black Depths" * James Roach ** Bytcon's Theme, "the wizard of oz is an isekai if u think about it" ** Husske's Theme, "THERE SHALL BE NO PEACE WHILE JAMES ROACH HAUNTS THESE HALLS" * Viridian ** Cultist Party Crashing Theme, "Refutation" * Kurt 'Rnd' Burton ** X Theme, "Beyond the Wall (Intermission)" * Moonsweater ** Monorail Theme, "Corporate" * SplitSuns ** Sabine's Theme, "I ADMIT IT, I DON'T KNOW HOW KING CRIMSON WORKS!! HE ERASES TIME BUT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! IF YOU ERASE TIME THEN SHOULDN'T IT NOT BE THERE? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN- WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE ERASES TIME?!" ** Various Sound Effects CHARACTER CREATORS * Kate Mitchell - Secily Iopara, Mshiri Libeta, and Yeshin Laevis * Austin "austinado" - Sestro Enthal, Occeus Coliad, Necron Exmort, Pozzol Broyer, Talald Hieron and Sabine Berare * Heather "Sparaze" - Hamifi Hekrix, Endari Vernir, Oricka Rourst and Valtel Gurtea * Xamag - Rypite Koldan, Sirage Feltri, Gerbat Batrav, and Cretas Mglina * Ciro Page - Bytcon Krypto * Diz Datura - Husske Mayzee * Fear - Raurou Dersal and Cadlys Rankor SPECIAL THANKS * Xtine - Mshiri Libeta Concept Assistance * Lup, Biscuit, Mocha, Peko, Tiny, and Sneeze - Moral Support Mousies Trivia * Snowbound Blood's title screen continually updates as the player completes both routes in a single volume. * Despite the game having a linear plotline, volumes can be loaded and launched in any order. This is to avoid players having to replay through earlier volumes if they redownload the game to play a newly released chapter. * Operation Snowbound Blood was dropped before the main comic begins.